Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via a communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a browser software application, referred to as a “web browser” or simply as a “browser,” to request a network page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such implementations, the user's personal computing device can be referred to as a “client” and the server computing device can be referred to as a “server.”
In many cases, the server may be operated by a retailer, wholesaler, or other entity that provides information regarding items (e.g., products and/or services) to potential customers and other interested parties. The server may provide item information along with recommendations for related items. For example, the server can provide a network page that includes information for a given item in conjunction with related items that are often bought along with, or instead of, the given item. In some instances, the given item is a replacement part for a product and the related items may be replacement parts for similar products. The customer may be interested in identifying potential replacement parts and their equivalents for a particular product, such as a product that the customer owns or is interested in purchasing.
From the perspective of a customer utilizing a user computing device to request and view item information from an item information provider, a user experience can be defined in terms of the ease with which the customer can locate suitable or desired replacement parts for particular products. Difficulty in finding compatible replacement parts, or confusing, ambiguous, or misleading information about replacement parts, may diminish the user experience.